Never Silent
by Literapture
Summary: Silentkit was born into ThunderClan apparently mute. But when her leader and StarClan decree that she will be the next medicine cat, she must find the voice and the strength to follow her own destiny.  Read and Review per favore!
1. Deny

**I wrote this back in grade EIGHT (old indeed) and only now have I actually thought to drag it back out into the light and publish it on FF. I only went over it quickly, mostly just to try and fix up some of the punctuation and little mistakes. If I missed anything then let me know, I'll do what I can.**

**Disclaimer: _'Warriors' belongs to Erin Hunter, aka Vicky Holmes, Cherith Baldry, Kate Carry, and Tui Sutherland. In this case, I do own the characters and the (somewhat slow) storyline, but that's all._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sheltered hollow that was the ThunderClan camp. Beams of sunlight danced over the glossy pelts of cats as sunhigh drew closer. Just outside the nursery sat a small kit, unusually restrained. Her pelt was like gray shadows on cream whiles her paws, the tip of her tail, and one ear were jet black. Though she appeared calm her bright orange eyes betrayed her excitement. Soon her leader, Sunstar, would announce her apprentice ceremony and she, along with her littermates, would begin their warrior training. Her mother, Appleflower, was inside the nursery at the moment preparing her littermates and trying to calm them down enough for the meeting.

A dark rust coloured tabby suddenly stepped out into the clearing at that moment and, with three easy bounds, rushed up to the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Sunstar yowled for the whole Clan to hear, "Silentkit, please fetch Stormkit, Rosekit, and Skykit."

The small kit jumped up and rushed into the nursery to tell her littermates. Inside Appleflower was giving Skykit a few last minute licks while Stormkit and Rosekit wrestled in the corner. Gesturing wildly with her tail Silentkit eventually got her littermates to pause long enough for her to flick her ears in the direction of the Highledge. Understanding immediately the three kits jumped up and joined their mute sibling as she raced back out to the clearing. Silentkit hadn't spoken a word ever since she could remember but it made no difference to her. Her three littermates had always been able to understand her and they had never made her feel like an outsider in her own clan.

In the clearing nearly ever cat had gathered around the base of the Highledge while Sunstar waited patiently above. At the sight of Stormkit and Rosekit's dusty and ruffled pelts soft purrs of amusement passed through the gathering. Silentkit thanked StarClan she had had the sense to keep away from her rougher littermates playing.

Sunstar signalled for silence, "ThunderClan these kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Stormkit please come forward."

Quivering with excitement Silentkit's brother stepped slowly forward, trying to seem dignified despite his ruffled gray tortoiseshell fur.

Sunstar looked down at the young cat. "Blackfrost you have yet to have an apprentice of your own. You will be mentor to Stormpaw." A black and gray tabby padded calmly up to the highledge to touch noses with the newly named Stormpaw. Next Rosekit was given the mentor Silverbrook while Skykit went with Sparrowflight. Then finally Silentkit was called forward.

Sunstar looked down at Silentkit for a moment before speaking. "Silentkit, your destiny is different from your littermates. When you were only four moons old you saved Rosepaw from kittencough and our medicine cat tells me that you already know most of the herbs by name." Longvine, who sat near the entrance to her den, nodded when a few cats looked questioningly at her. Sunstar continued, "You have already proven to your Clan that you are a gifted, young cat and last night StarClan showed me, in a dream, their agreement." Silentkit was beginning to see where this was going and her eyes opened wide though she could not utter a sound. Sunstar flicked his ears and Longvine padded over to where Silentkit sat frozen to the spot. Blinking down at her with kind eyes the ginger cat mewed, "StarClan has shown me this also. Silentkit will be the next medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Silentkit didn't move. Around her she was dimly aware of cats calling her name in congratulations but she didn't look around. Her orange eyes were fixed on the ThunderClan leader with such shock and defiance that his tail began to twitch. Something inside her was struggling to be set free. She could feel it writhing around in her chest. Without consciously deciding to she took a step closer to Sunstar and opened her mouth. In a great burst of sound the struggling thing was set loose. The Clan stopped their congratulations and turned to look in shock at the, once mute, kit who stood glaring at her leader; her fur was bristling and her eyes were narrowed.

"No," she said again, quieter this time. "I am not a medicine cat and I never will be one."

Sunstar, who seemed to have gotten over his shock faster then the rest of the Clan, glared down at Silentkit with a new respect. "StarClan have decreed that you shall be ThunderClan's next medicine cat. Will you not obey your warrior ancestors?"

Silentkit glared back at her leader with just as much ferocity, "StarClan have never chosen the medicine cat before why should they have any say now." Silentkit knew she was being disrespectful but she was too caught up in her new found ability to speak to care. Though she was just as shocked as the rest of her Clan she was trying, with difficulty, not to show it.

Sunstar paused, "I cannot force you to take the position. It is not my place to say who will be Longvine's apprentice. But are you sure? You are ignoring the will of StarClan. Think carefully now."

Silentkit didn't hesitate, "I will never be a medicine cat."

Sunstar's eyes darkened. "If that is your choice then it would seem I cannot change your mind."

"Then I can be a warrior?" Silentkit asked, excitement smothering her anger.

Sunstar's eyes narrowed further, "I'm afraid not." Turning around he bounded back up to the top of the highledge and turned to face the bewildered faces of ThunderClan.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he yowled, "Silentkit has made her choice. She will not train as a medicine cat. But neither will she be a warrior. With her first word she has defied StarClan and in turn broken the warrior code. She has turned away from her destiny. She will never be a warrior."

Shocked meows were let loose from the cats still gathered around the highledge. Silentkit looked up at her leader in horror. What could she be in she wasn't a warrior? She would never receive the training that her littermates would have. She wouldn't be able to hunt or defend her Clan. If she wasn't banished she would have to spend her life with the elders.

Amidst all the confusion ThunderClan's deputy, Puddleheart, stepped forward, "Sunstar, I wish to speak."

Sunstar nodded and the Clan quieted to hear what Puddleheart had to say.

"Sunstar, I understand that this kit has broken the warrior code. But I do not believe that she should not have the chance to become a warrior."

"Puddleheart, I respect your opinion but no cat will mentor her. How will she learn to hunt and fight for her Clan?" Sunstar's mew was calm but stern.

Puddleheart took a breath before replying, "I have watched this kit for a while now. When other kits fell ill she did not. She is strong and loyal despite her choice today and I believe she will make a fine warrior for ThunderClan. If no other cat will mentor her then I will take her on as my own apprentice."

The clearing was silent as every cat looked up to see Sunstar's decision. The leader was looking thoughtfully between Silentkit and Puddleheart but did not say a word. After several minutes he spoke, "Very well. Puddleheart will be this kit's mentor. But she has still broken the warrior code so Silentkit will not receive a new name. You will remain Silentkit for as long as you are a part of this Clan." Before Silentkit could open her mouth to protest Sunstar turned around and disappeared into his den.

The cats began to disperse, still mewing urgently to each other. Stormpaw, Rosepaw, and Skypaw all gave her awkward looks before heading off with the other apprentices Hailpaw and Peachpaw. Even Appleheart only gave her a quick, sad lick before heading back to the nursery. Silentkit sat lost in her own Clan, almost drowning in her own despair. Then, just as she was about to go after her littermates, Puddleheart padded up to her. Silentkit's ears twitched awkwardly, "Thank you," she mewed, "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble for you and the Clan. I promise I will be the best warrior I can."

The deputy only gave a brisk nod before turning. Signalling for Silentkit to follow, he headed for the bramble tunnel. Leaping to her feet Silentkit bounded after him.

Outside the ThunderClan hollow long shadows reached farther and farther across the forest floor as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon. The soft scents of growing things reached Silentkit's scent glands and she breathed in appreciatively. She had been outside the hollow only once, when she had followed Sunstar and the dawn patrol, but then she hadn't gone very far before she was scented. Now, she looked around in wonder at the brood leaved trees and lush green ferns. Catching up to Puddleheart she asked, "Are we going to explore the border?"

He didn't reply but continued walking. Silentkit took this as a sign that her mentor still wasn't too impressed by her unusual apprentice ceremony despite his decision to mentor her. Her fur bristled a bit at this. _Did you expect me to just lie down and let my life be lived by StarClan? I will _never_ be a medicine cat!_

Puddleheart stopped suddenly and Silentkit nearly ran into his tail. Stopping just in time she went to sit beside her mentor and look around. They sat on the edge of a steep hill over looking the lake and all the Clans territories. To their right a forest of tall, dark pine trees was ShadowClan. To the left great, sweeping hills was where WindClan hunted. And far across the lake RiverClan had their home on a small wedge of land where the river forked. Though no cats were visible from this far away, she knew they were there; full fed on fish and water voles.

After a moment she became aware she was being watched. Looking up, Silentkit saw Puddleheart's clear yellow eyes fixed intently on her own orange ones.

"Did I make the right choice?" her mentor blurted out unexpectedly.

Silentkit swallowed before answering, "I have never wanted to be a medicine cat no matter what Sunstar or StarClan says. Ever since I was a tiny kit I've dreamed of becoming a warrior of ThunderClan. I want to hunt for prey and defend out borders. I promise I am completely loyal to the warrior code." She winced a bit at the last sentence.

Puddleheart seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her, "Ah, but you've already broken the warrior code. You defied both StarClan and your leader and you're still barely an apprentice."

"I wish to live my own life, not have StarClan live it for me," she looked her mentor straight in the eye as she continued, "I am loyal to ThunderClan and the warrior code, I promise you that."

Puddleheart looked at her for a moment longer before nodding, "I believe you. And I don't suppose I should judge you as I've never been in your position myself."

Satisfied, the deputy stood up and step a brisk pace back towards the camp entrance, calling over his shoulder, "We'll start training tomorrow. It's much too late now," glancing back he added, "and I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

Silentkit secretly agreed and as they finally arrived back at camp, her paws were dragging and her tail was making a dark furrow in the dirt behind her. Puddleheart, noticing, nudged her towards the apprentices' den.

"Get some sleep or you won't be able to stay awake for training tomorrow."

Inside, all the other apprentice's were already sleeping soundly. Silentkit breathed a quiet thanks to StarClan. She did not think she could survive their inevitable question. Tomorrow, she knew, she wouldn't be let off so easily but now she was only grateful for the chance to sleep.

* * *

**Before you ask, no Silentkit wasn't a mute who magically learnt how to speak. It was meant to be more of a psychological thing where she just never really tried. You think that's unrealistic, my little brother didn't speak until he was almost 4. (And speaking of unrealistic, these are quite organized cats with battle strategies and crazy dramas... and this is Fan_Fiction_...) XP**

**I have about three more chapters written, which I'll be adding slowly over the next couple of days. After I've posted those, I'll see if I get enough feedback to consider continuing this story. I'd like to, really, but I really _should_ be thinking about university as well... ^^"**

**Hope it wasn't terribly dismal... grade eight seems _so_ far away.. =P**

**(oh, and I know cats aren't supposed to be named 'Sun-' ... this is old and I wasn't thinking. Maybe I'll try to change it later. If you have any ideas for a replacement name then I'll be happy to consider them!) ^-^  
**


	2. First Hunt

**This is my first multi-chapter story so it feels kinda cool to be uploading a new chapter... or maybe I'm just strange. O_o  
Uh, sorry this chapter's sooo short. The thing is, I wrote this all without thinking about chapter breaks and such so I'm just doing what I can here.**

**In any case, disclaimer as usual... _I don't own this, it's all 'Erin Hunter's' aka Vicky, Cherith, Kate, & Tui..._**

**Now read and enjoy!_  
_**

* * *

Silentkit woke the next morning to bright sunlight and the scent of fresh-kill. Looking around she realized that all the other apprentices had left already and she was alone in the den. Stretching, she couldn't help but feel relieved. She still wasn't sure what she would say when the time came to answer their questions.

Sticking her head out of the den she saw that Puddleheart was finishing a vole next to Appleflower. He looked up just then and, noticing Silentkit watching him, got up and padded over to the apprentice den.

"Are you ready for training?" he asked.

Silentkit nodded and was about to flick her ears towards the fresh-kill pile to ask if she could eat first before she remembered, she could talk! Yesterday she had been too puzzled over her apprentice ceremony to fully realize how amazing this was. Her whole life she had never uttered a sound, always relying on signals and glances to let others know what she meant. Now she had a whole language open to her for the first time and she had almost forgotten it.

"Yes," she meowed. Suddenly she couldn't wait to get out into the forest and start the life she had fought to achieve. "Can we go now? I want to learn fighting and hunting and everything!" it felt wonderful to use words!

Puddleheart seamed to understand her excitement, "We'll get to all that. We'll just be patrolling the border today. You can see how far ThunderClan reaches and get to know the other Clans' scents."

"Okay!"

Flicking his tail dismissively he said, "Then go wait at the bramble entrance. I need to organize a hunting patrol before we go."

Racing to do as she was told, Silentkit sat down at the bramble tunnel just as the dawn patrol returned. Nightbird was at the front followed by Rainripple and her apprentice, Hailpaw. Silentkit waved her tail in greeting but the only response was a cruel sneer from Hailpaw while Rainripple and Nightbird ignored her completely.

Puddleheart padded over just then and noticing Silentkit's drooping tail he asked, "What's wrong?" looking over he noticed Hailpaw still glaring at her from beside her mentor. Understanding dawned in his bright eyes and he looked kindly down at the young apprentice.

"Give them time. They'll warm up to it."

Silentkit was unwilling to talk about it now, "Can we go then?"

Puddleheart didn't press the matter, "Come on."

Following her mentor through the thorn tunnel Silentkit tried to push all thoughts of the dawn patrol to the back of her head. Instead she tried to focus on the prospect of her first day of warrior training. Her tail tip twitched as a mouse ran for cover only two foxlengths away. Her paws itched to race after it but she knew she would have no hope of catching much without any proper training.

"Can I learn how to hunt today?"

Puddleheart turned, "Is that what you want to learn?" his voice was emotionless. Silentkit was afraid he was annoyed that she had seemed to have taken it upon her to choose her lesson. She nodded shyly.

But Puddleheart merely nodded before turning his paws towards the lake. Confused Silentkit followed, hoping for an explanation.

"I'm not going to try to teach you something that your mind is not focused on," he began. "If you truly want to learn to hunt then that is what you will do best right now."

Silentkit thought that made sense. As much as she would like to see ThunderClan's territory, hunting sounded much more exciting.

They soon reached a small dip in the ground filled with bunches of ferns and bracken. Opening her mouth, Silentkit could smell a strong scent of mouse. She looked up at her mentor questioningly.

"Lets see your best crouch."

Silentkit immediately felt herself fall into the correct position. Her paws slid soundlessly over the bits of twigs and bracken while she waggled her haunches as though preparing to spring.

Puddleheart was nodding, "Very good. But you'll need to keep your tail down if you don't want every mouse in the forest to know you're there." Silentkit realized that her tail tip had been twitching above her head, causing the ferns and bracken to wave crazily, casting wild shadows on the forest floor. When she stopped the forest suddenly seemed much quieter.

"Much better," Puddleheart mewed. "Now what can you scent?"

Silentkit opened her mouth and almost immediately scented mouse; fresh this time! Remembering to keep her tail still and her paws silent she slowly began to creep across the forest floor. The mouse was digging under a dead leaf for fallen beech nuts. _It has no idea I'm here! _Silentkit thought gleefully. As she slowly drew herself closer the mouse looked up. Too late it made a dash for the twisted roots of an oak tree. Silentkit sprang and, with a quick bite to the neck, ended the mouse's live. She turned proudly back to her mentor with the little body in her jaws, trying not to show her own surprise at having actually caught something on her first pounce.

_StarClan I may not be able to serve my clan as a medicine cat but I promise I will serve them even better as a warrior! Someday ThunderClan will have reason to be proud of me!_

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day I'd guess. I'm trying not to live on the computer for the _whole_ summer... getting back to my photography would be just wonderful. Too bad I can't summon up that thing called 'motivation' at will...**

**And thanks to my reviewers! To Bookworm2091, thanks for your name suggestion! I'll wait and see if anyone else wants to offer up any ideas too, to be fair though. ^^**

**Grazie per leggere!  
**


	3. Gathering

**Aaand here's the third chapter! Thankfully longer then the last chapter, at least.**

**Thanks to Bookworm2091 for the grammar checks! I tried to go through this one a little better this time time but if I have any mistakes left (likely) then any help is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: _Not mine, never will be. Thank you Erin Hunter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ok, that's enough! Silentkit you can let go of Stormpaw now."

At Blackfrost's yowl, Silentkit let go of her brother's scruff and began grooming her ruffled fur. She had been an apprentice for nearly three moons now and she was beginning to realize that she was noticeably stronger then the other apprentices.

Turning to her brother she mewed, "That was good. You almost had me pinned at one point." Stormpaw was breathing too fast to reply and just nodded as he turned to follow his mentor, Blackfrost, out of the mossy clearing. Silentkit could tell the other apprentices still felt awkward talking to her when she didn't have a true apprentice name but it didn't bother her as much anymore.

"Silentkit!" Puddleheart yowled from across the clearing. Silentkit padded over to her mentor just as Appleflower, Foxeye, and Peachpaw appeared through the bushes each with a mouse hanging from their jaws. The deputy had led a hunting patrol while Silentkit had been left with Blackfrost and Stormpaw for battle training.

"I watched the last bit of your training. That was very good! You're quickly mastering every move I teach you! I've told Sunstar and he agreed that you should be allowed to attend the gathering tonight."

Silentkit couldn't restrain a purr of pleasure. Her first gathering! She hadn't been aloud at any of the other gatherings even though her littermates had all been to at least one. Sunstar had said it was because there had to be at least one apprentice left to help protect the camp but she knew the real reason was he didn't want to embarrass ThunderClan with an apprentice that still had a kit's name.

Back in the ThunderClan camp, Silentkit quickly ran to the fresh-kill pile to fetch two mice and a shrew for the elders.

"Silentkit, there you are! Have you seen Peachpaw around? I sent him to fetch some fresh bedding and he comes back with a ball full of moss and thorns!" Birchtooth's unwelcoming mew greeted Silentkit as she entered the shallow cave where the elders had their den.

"Birchtooth, you mustn't claw Silentkit for Peachpaw's mistake. Especially when she's brought prey." As Silentkit's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light she could just make out the light blue eyes and tortoiseshell pelt of Volewhisker as she lightly rebuked her denmate. "And you don't want to wake Elmtail."

Silentkit dropped the prey between the two bickering elders. "Thanks Volewhisker. And don't worry, I'll catch Peachpaw and tell him to fetch some proper bedding."

"Thank you Silentkit. And have fun at the gathering!" Volewhisker meowed as Silentkit bounded out of the den.

Outside, cats were beginning to gather near the camp entrance. Silentkit looked up and saw that Sunstar was making his way down the tumble of rocks that led to the Highledge. Suddenly she was aware of a cat behind her. She spun around to see Peachpaw blinking kindly at her.

"Um, hi Peachpaw", she mewed awkwardly.

Peachpaw didn't seem to notice her pause. "Hi Silentkit!" he mewed cheerily, "I saw you at battle practice today. Me, Morningclaw, and Foxeye were on hunting patrol. You fight really well!"

Taken by surprise she meowed clumsily, "Oh! T-thank you." Peachpaw just purred before turning to face Sunstar who was about to lead them through the bramble tunnel. Silentkit hardly realized where her paws were taking her; she was still puzzling over Peachpaw's odd behaviour. Ever since she had been made an apprentice, none of the apprentices had had much to say to her. Hailpaw especially had made sure everyone knew how she felt about a cat with no proper name. Peachpaw and Hailpaw were littermates and always seemed to agree on everything so Silentkit had assumed he felt the same.

_Oh well, I guess I should be relieved that someone besides my mentor won't growl every time they look at me._

Looking around she began to realize where she was. They were just about to cross the WindClan border near the lake. Ahead, she could see the trees thinning and finally giving way to the lush grasslands that were WindClan's hunting grounds. Silentkit tucked her head to her chest as a fresh gust of wind came sweeping across the hills, unhindered by any trees.

"Burr! I don't know how WindClan stand it! It must be freezing in leafbare with no trees to block the wind and rain!" she meowed to Peachpaw who was keeping pace beside her with his fur fluffed up in an attempt to keep out the cold. He opened his mouth to answer her but just then another sweep of piercing wind blew across the mooreland, flattening Peachpaw's fur so he looked almost half his regular size. He quickly closed his mouth and just nodded, his eyes squinted against the cold.

"Feels like a storm's coming," came Puddleheart's faint mew from up ahead. As if to prove him right the first few drops began to fall. Puddleheart flicked his ears clear of the freezing drops, "I'll be relieved when we get back to camp." Silentkit could almost agree with him except that this was her first gathering. Even though she was chilled to the bone she couldn't help but find the dark skies and sweeping winds more exhilarating then alarming.

After a short while, Silentkit thought she could just see a murky shape near the water. A few more steps and she could make out the treebridge and beyond it the Island itself. Tall evergreens disappeared into the low clouds of mist while small feline figures made there way around near the lower trunks. Before too long, the cats at the head of the group were making their way across the treebridge, claws out to stop themselves from falling into the churning waves below. Then, suddenly, it was Silentkit's turn. Fur fluffed out with anticipation, she leapt up onto the trunk and began carefully padding towards the island. Towards the middle, the trunk had been worn smooth by moons of wind and rain and she had to grip the sides with her claws so as not to fall head-first into the freezing water. Finally she jumped down onto a patch of wet sand, relieved to be off the slippery wood. Peachpaw landed beside her and quickly ran under the cover of a wind swept thorn bush. Silentkit squeezed in after him, careful not to get any of the prickles caught in her fur.

"So which way now?" she asked.

Peachpaw quickly shook any remaining drop from his fur before leading the way towards a row of thorny shrubs, dashing quickly through any open areas so as not to get too soaked again. Near the bottom there was a small gap just big enough for a cat to fit through without loosing too much fur. On the other side Silentkit looked upon the gathering place for the first time.

Fine, emerald green grass moved in great sweeps with the freezing wind, looking like a smaller version of the lake that surrounded them. In the center of the clearing, a great oak tree grew, reaching as if to touch StarClan themselves. On it were branches low and strong enough for every leader along with leaves which shimmered a lovely blue-green colour underneath millions of raindrops in the wavering moonlight. Above, the rain was easing off but the clouds remained as restless as ever causing the moon to make its light shimmer and dance fitfully across the clearing. Silentkit wondered if that was supposed to be a sign from StarClan, then she shook her head. _'Stop it! I'm not a medicine cat! There is no sign; it's just the moon for StarClan's sake!'_

Looking around, she realized she was alone; Peachpaw had run off to join Hailpaw with a group of RiverClan apprentices near the far edge of the clearing. Feeling suddenly nervous of meeting any rival cats by herself, Silentkit quickly caught sight of her mentor, Puddleheart, and raced over to join him near the roots of the great oak. Puddleheart was talking to a slender, brown tabby with dainty, white paws. As Silentkit sidled shyly up to her mentor's side a pair of deep, blue eyes flashed in her direction but instantly softened when they met Silentkit's bright orange ones. Puddleheart turned to see what had distracted the tabby's attention and, on seeing it was his apprentice, scooted over to make room for Silentkit to sit.

"And who might this young cat be, Puddleheart?" mewed the tabby. Her voice was soft and slightly lilting in a way that Silentkit hadn't heard in ThunderClan before.

Puddleheart laid his tail on Silentkit's shoulder. "This, Cedarpelt, is my apprentice, Silentk-" he stopped. Narrowing his eyes, he mewed, "Why am I saying this? I'm sure my apprentice can introduce herself." He looked down at her, his yellow eyes watching her carefully.

_'He wants to see if I'll tell her my real name!' _Silentkit realized. She looked at her mentor for a moment before turning to Cedarpelt and saying as calmly as she could, "My name is Silentkit. I am an apprentice in ThunderClan."

Cedarpelt's eyes widened but she said nothing; only looked down at Silentkit with uncertain eyes. After a moment she opened her mouth to mew, "Why-?" then she stopped, "No, wait, don't tell me. That's not my business."

Puddleheart chose that moment to cut in, "Silentkit, this is Cedarpelt. She's the deputy of ShadowClan." Cedarpelt dipped her head politely to Silentkit who awkwardly returned the gesture.

_'The ShadowClan deputy!' _she thought in dismay, _'What have I done? What if she decides to use my name against ThunderClan?' _She began nervously kneading the fallen pine needles beneath her paws until Puddleheart prodded her lightly with the tip of his tail.

"Calm down," he whispered, "Cedarpelt wouldn't tell Froststar anything that would hurt ThunderClan," his whiskers twitched. "She's not like that."

Silentkit forced her paws to hold still. Looking up, she saw Sunstar open his mouth to let out a powerful yowl, "Let the gathering begin now, underneath the light of the full moon!"

Beside him sat a lightly built cat with snow-white fur who Silentkit recognized as Reedstar, the leader of WindClan. Above them the thick, black pelt and watchful green eyes of Hawkstar were just visible through the leaves and twigs, while Froststar of ShadowClan sat on the opposite side of the trunk, her gray and white pelt glowing in the moonlight.

Puddleheart and Cedarpelt each leapt onto one of the thick roots at the base of the oak. Suddenly alone, Silentkit looked around for a place to sit. Off to the side of the clearing she caught sight of Peachpaw and quickly ran over to join him and a group of RiverClan apprentice.

"Hi Silentkit!" Peachpaw mewed happily. Silentkit briefly nodded before returning her attention back to the Clan leaders.

Sunstar was beginning the gathering. "ThunderClan has little to report. Prey is running well and our cats are healthy. One of our new apprentices has come here tonight but other then that ThunderClan has nothing to say."

_'He's avoiding mentioning my name,' _Silentkit thought. _'Is it really that bad? Am I going to be punished for my choice forever?'_

Hawkstar stepped forward. "RiverClan also has little to say. There are plenty of fish in the river and we have avoided disease this season. We are content," She nodded to Reedstar to step forward.

"WindClan has a new warrior. Grassfur sits his vigil tonight and will likely join us for the next gathering. Also, we scented a fox on our border with RiverClan. You may want to watch for it, Hawkstar." Reedstar dipped his head to the RiverClan leader.

Hawkstar nodded evenly, "Thank you Reedstar. I will warn my warriors to watch for any fox scent near the border."

Next, Froststar stepped forward on her branch and waved her tail unnecessarily for silence. "ShadowClan also has a new warrior this moon. Ripplestream is here with us for his first gathering as a warrior." There were indistinct mews of congratulation from the assembled cats but Silentkit couldn't see where the new warrior was through all the other clan cats.

Froststar waved her tail yet again, "Prey has been plentiful this season and we are well prepared for the coming leaf-fall." With that she clawed her way down the trunk and signalled for ShadowClan to follow her. As the cats began to disperse Silentkit caught sight of a pair of yellow eyes watching her from the corner of her eye. Turning she found herself face to face with a ShadowClan warrior. His pelt was gray with hardly noticeable tabby markings. He had one white paw and a matching ear while his eyes were a piercing yellow.

Silentkit paused, uncertain.

"Um. Hi?" she mewed.

The warrior dipped his head courteously before replying. "Greetings. I am Ripplestream of ShadowClan. And you, so I've heard, are Silentkit. Cedarpelt told me," He answered her unspoken question.

Silentkit was still finding it hard to speak under such a clear, yellow gaze. It reminded her of how Puddleheart would look at her when she was practicing a new fighting move. Clearing her throat quickly, she managed to mew politely, "Yes, that's me. And congratulations on your becoming a warrior."

Ripplestream ignored her. "Why would Sunstar allow a kit to come to a gathering?" he asked bluntly, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

Silentkit forgot all prior politeness, "I am not a kit! I'm an apprentice of ThunderClan! And good bit better one then you were I'd guess!" she dared mew. She knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't help it. _'Can no one take the time to know me before judging me?'_

Ripplestream narrowed his eye ever so slightly at her response but otherwise didn't react. "That's not what I was told," he mewed.

"Well, I don't know who you've been talking to but they're a sorry excuse for a cat!" And without waiting for a reply she stalked of to join her Clanmates. She was so annoyed that she stalked right past Peachpaw when he called out a greeting.

_'I know I was stupid back there but I couldn't help it. All this because I don't have a proper name. I wish StarClan had never sent Longvine that sign. I wish I was Silentpaw!'_

_

* * *

_

**All reviews welcome as always!**

**And about Sunstar's name... I'll get to that. Maybe later today even. I've just been preoccupied with my other oneshots and stuff so be patient. **

**So, thanks for reading! b=^o^=d  
**


	4. Betrayed

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Like I think I've mentioned before, the bits I'm uploading have already been written for some time now, I'm just adding them here when I have the time... and when I'm not preoccupied with my other oneshots... -is (only kinda) sorry-** XP

**uncreative chapter title is uncreative.**

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Silentkit woke yet again from a fitful sleep. Around her, her denmates slept peacefully in their nests of moss. Looking around, Silentkit realized that she no longer had a distinguishable nest as most of it was stuck to her pelt. Shaking herself clear of the bedding, she padded carefully past Skypaw and Rosepaw out to the clearing. Despite the lateness, some cats were still active. Puddleheart and Sunstar sat discussing something beside the fresh-kill pile while Rainripple and Sparrowflight shared tongues outside the warrior's den.

Thinking she would maybe have a small mouse before returning to her den, Silentkit padded quietly over to the fresh-kill pile. Sunstar and Puddleheart took no notice of her but continued their discussion in slightly raised voices. As Silentkit sniffed through the pile she picked up a few words of what they were saying but paid no attention until she heard her name spoken by Sunstar. Silentkit froze, hoping that they hadn't noticed her, and pricked her ears so as to hear better what was being said.

"...don't know why you continue to mentor her, Puddleheart. She's only a kit; she'll never be a proper warrior," mewed Sunstar.

Puddleheart's voice remained even though Silentkit could tell he was only keeping it that way with difficulty. "She's not a kit, Sunstar and you know it as well as I do. You had no right to tell that ShadowClan warrior that she was. He only asked her name, not her status in the Clan."

Sunstar didn't reply though his tail twitched methodically, causing dust to lift off the ground in small clouds. Silentkit took the chance to dart unnoticed to the wall of the hollow. From there she skirted the shadows until she could sneak through the dirt-place tunnel into the night-time forest.

Once beneath the trees she forgot where she had meant to go. She ran, hardly realizing where she was heading. Her mind was whirling; she didn't know what to think. She knew she should feel incredibly betrayed but she was too upset to feel any one thing at the moment. She was so unhappy that she didn't realize that the great oak and cedar trees of ThunderClan were slowly turning into darker and gloomier pine trees until she heard the soft sound of the stream that marked the border with ShadowClan. She skidded to a halt just before her paws reached the edge of the border.

"Silentkit!" at the sound of her name Silentkit jumped slightly before looking up to find herself looking straight at the clear yellow gaze of Ripplestream.

"You almost crossed the border," he mewed calmly. Coming closer, his eyes grew more concerned as he took in the expression on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Silentkit didn't know whether to tell Ripplestream what she had heard or not. If she told him she would be forced to explain why she didn't have a proper apprentice name and she wasn't sure if she could stand any more judgments made based on her choice, especially not from a ShadowClan warrior that she hardly knew.

"Silentkit?" looking up she realized that the gray warrior was still looking at her questioningly. Giving her chest a few quick licks to cover her indecision, she sat down on the leaf litter and tried to look as dignified as she could with bits of moss and twigs still stuck to her pelt.

"I'm fine," she mewed, but even as she said it she new that it was a lie that any cat could see through, especially the perceptive ShadowClan warrior.

"Actually, no, I'm far from fine," she admitted quietly.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Silentkit opened her mouth to tell him that it was nothing she couldn't handle herself but found she couldn't. Her forced reserve finally cracked and she found herself telling the ShadowClan cat everything she had heard Sunstar saying in the hollow along with the unusual circumstances of her apprentice ceremony. When she had finished she felt oddly lighter, as though she had been carrying a rock around on her back for moons and only now had she managed to knock it off.

Looking up at Ripplestream, she suddenly realized something.

"It was you!" she exclaimed. "You were the ShadowClan warrior that Sunstar mentioned. He told you that I wasn't a proper warrior apprentice. That I was just a kit..." She realized something else too, "And I called my leader a 'sorry excuse for a cat' didn't I?"

Ripplestream let out a purr at this. "Yes, you did," he mewed. "But from the sound of it I'd say he did deserve it. Any leader that gives up on his cats so easily deserves a few more names thrown at him as well."

Silentkit ignored the warrior's teasing jab at her leader. "I'm sorry," she mewed instead. "I snapped at you at the gathering. You were only repeating what my own leader had told you." She raised her head to the stars just visible through the mix of pine and oak trees. Up there StarClan looked down on them all. They were probably shaking their heads in disappointment at what Silentkit had become; first she defies StarClan themselves and now she had snuck out of her camp and was talking to a rival clan warrior.

"Maybe I should just leave," she whispered without lowering her head. Ripplestream said nothing but Silentkit heard a quiet snort of disappointment. Bringing her gaze back down to the forest and the ShadowClan warrior she saw his eyes were narrowed as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

Ripplestream lashed his tail before replying. "Do you want to play right into your clanmates' claws? They already don't believe you'll ever be a proper warrior, you'll just prove them right by running away. A true warrior stands and fights for what's right."

Silentkit's fur bristled slightly at his words but she knew he was right. She had already known that Sunstar wasn't happy with her choice to remain a warrior apprentice; hearing it spoken out loud didn't change her situation one mouse length.

"Thanks Ripplestream," she mewed. "You're right; I can't run away just because some cats don't like what they see." Looking up again Silentkit noticed the sky was lightening on the horizon in preparation for dawn. "But I do need to run back to camp before Puddleheart notices I'm missing."

She was about to turn and head back to the hollow but Ripplestream's expression stopped her. His eyes, which were previously narrowed to yellow slits, were suddenly wide with surprise.

"Did you say Puddleheart?" he asked in a slightly subdued voice. His sudden interest confused Silentkit.

"Yeah," she mewed. "He's my mentor."

When Ripplestream didn't reply Silentkit mewed awkwardly, "Well, I've got to go."

Ripplestream looked at her briefly with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Bye," he mewed. Silentkit waved her tail in farewell and quickly turned and dashed back through the trees to the hollow.

* * *

**I think that thing called 'plot' is a myth.**

**Until my next bout of faux motivation! Ciao!  
**


End file.
